kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Gaora
Gaora is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series and one of the six Cloning Blues Brothers. He is a demon with black and purple hair, purple eyes, very detailed armor and a tiara with a third eye on it. He has pointy ears and a fang showing from his left mouth corner. As both he and the other Cloning Blues Brothers have been created by Karuma from the remains of Zenki's old body after the latter's death at the hands of Hiki the Black Tortoise, Gaora's appearance bears great similarities to the original Kishin Zenki. Gaora is a character, that is exclusive to Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. He starts out as one of Karuma's servants, but changes his mind after being defeated by Zenki and Chiaki, which causes Gaora to accept Chiaki as his new master and join the heroes on their quest to defeat his former master, Karuma. Ingame Gaora's favorite and most powerful element is the earth element, allowing him to cast earthquakes and use telekinesis to throw a bunch of rocks at his foes. His four card earth combo causes Gaora to tear a fissure into the ground by punching the air to attack his foe. Gaora's second element is the fire element, which allows him to use the "Kain ojin" (Breath of the Flame King) to char his foes. He can also use ice cards to cast blizzards and freeze his opponent, as well as punching his foes both with his fist and smacking them around with his own version of the Diamond Horn. Gaora is also able to use various defensive cards, though his most present ones are his shield and spell cards, which allow him to reduce the damage done to him and increase his own power by performing the move used last, twice. Gaora can use Om, but as he starts out with 80 attack points and rarely uses absorb cards, he isn't too dangerous. He also generally draws his cards at a medium rate, but just like his brothers, he likes to use four cards combos if he isn't interrupted. So, the player still shouldn't get too careless as Gaora not only loves to use his earth element, he can use the absorb card to absorb attack points and is likely to use Om once he reaches his maximum anmount. Gaora's card roulette Gaora's card roulette is as follows: Average damage chart The different stages correspond to the anmount of the same elemental cards used in one turn. Beneath the different stages are the values of damage Gaora deals to Zenki. These values might vary against other characters. Shield damage reduction This table shows how much Gaora's shield reduces the anmount of damage dealt to him. The values in this table are percentages and not static damage values. These percentages were noted down in a Zenki VS Gaora match and tested with Rudra. They are the same regardless of the matchup. Trivia * Ingame, Gaora is referred to via the Katakana writing of his name, which is ガオラ (Gaora) Category:Cloning Blues Brothers Category:On Hold